


Changing Fate

by DragoBlade007



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Bond, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: An omega verse and soulmate mix au no one asked for about Abraham and Ichabod. Starts at 1x8 Necromancer
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abraham Van Brunt, Ichabod Crane/Headless Horseman, Ichabod Crane/The Hessian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Changing Fate

Omegaverse & Soulmate AU

1x8: Necromancer

_ As soon as Ichabod saw Katrina’s necklace hit the ground he knew something was up. _

When Abbie pulled him aside to explain he had confessed, confided in her. He admitted the arranged marriage forced upon his best friend, Abraham Van Brunt. He told her about Katrina’s love for himself, how unrequited it was on his part.

He told her how he married her instead when the opportunity arose, a last ditch attempt to get his father's approval. How he failed and learned to live without it. All because of his omega class. 

He told her about the name of his bondmate resting over the fragile skin of his inner wrist:  _ Abraham Van Brunt.  _ And she listened, unperturbed to it all. 

When it all dwindled down to resting for power in candlelight, the Horseman proclamation of his after prize being Katrina echoed in his head. Abbie asked if he was okay and silence ensued for a while. 

After the power came back on, Abbie had only one question. “Crane,” as he raised his head Abbie held his eyes in a steady gaze, “will you be able to focus on our duty to protect this Earth?”

Crane swallowed hard but nevertheless his voice held true and his eyes hardened with determination. “Of course. I will do everything in my power to protect everyone from the apocalypse. I’ve been fighting for freedom all my life nothing has come between that and it will continue to be so.” Even as he said those words he couldn’t stop the cracking in his heart realizing his bondmate was back and ever the unaware of the truth. 


End file.
